Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to a user interface provisioning system that allows user workflows through user interfaces such as, for example, online and/or mobile payment websites and applications, to be predicted and the user interface to be customized.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
In some systems, including online and/or mobile payment systems, it is desirable to customize websites, applications, and/or other user interfaces in order to optimize the experience of the user with the user interface. Conventionally, such customization and optimization is accomplished by providing the user with customization capabilities that allow the user to inform the system provider what features of the application, website, and/or user interface are most important to them, which features need not be presented, and/or a variety of other customization information known in the art. However, such conventional customization and optimization systems rely on information provided by each user in order to customize the user interface for that user, and thus those customization and optimization systems are user specific, and provide no ability to customize or optimize user interface for new users or users that are otherwise unknown to the system.
Thus, there is a need for an improved user provisioning system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.